Electronic devices having a plurality of circuit boards are used for a variety of applications, such as power distribution and battery monitoring. The circuit boards, also referred to as electrical boards, are typically mounted on an electrically conductive chassis of the electronic device. Depending on the application or the use, the circuit boards in an electronic device may have to be ordered. The ordering may include mounting the circuit boards at appropriate positions on the conductive chassis. The ordering may be done for various purposes, for example, for determining a total number of circuit boards in the electronic device, for determining ordinal positions of circuit boards in the electronic device, and for terminating a differential bus for data communication in the electronic device.